protagonist_and_antagonistfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra Bridger
|short = Property of Ezra Bridger |show = ''Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |comic = Thrawn 6 Kanan: The Last Padawan Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Star Wars Rebels Magazine Comics Path of the Jedi Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Grand Admiral Thrawn: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic |game = Disney Infinity 3.0 Angry Birds Star Wars II Star Wars: Galactic Defense Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Star Wars: Force Arena |voice = Taylor Gray }} Ezra Bridger is an orphaned teenager from the planet Lothal and the main protagonist of the animated television series, Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets of Lothal after his parents were taken away, Ezra became a pickpocket and stole only to survive until he met the Ghost crew and was unknowingly Force-sensitive, which attracted the attention of Kanan Jarrus, who takes Ezra on as a Padawan and trains him to become a Jedi Knight. Ezra becomes the younger brother/youngest son figure of the Ghost crew and went under the codename Spectre-6. Background Ezra was born to Mira and Ephriam Bridger on the planet Lothal on Empire Day, the day that the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY, two days before the Skywalker twins would be born. Little did Ezra know, he was born Force-sensitive, something he would not be aware of until his early teens. Throughout his childhood, Ezra would occasionally trigger "strange abilities", which allowed him to see into the future. At the time, Ezra didn't know the true nature of these abilities, which, in truth, was the Force. As he grew up, Ezra's parents hoped to make the Galaxy a safer place for their son and would send out broadcasts from the basement of their home and spoke out against the Empire. Growing up, Ezra came to know several friends of his parents, such as Morad Sumar and the Rodian Tseebo. Ryder Azadi, the governor of Lothal at the time, supported the Bridgers and Ezra had enough memory to remember Ryder when they would meet each other years later. On Ezra's seventh birthday, his parents were arrested by the Galactic Empire for their campaign against the Empire. Since then, Ezra had abandoned his home and grew up on the streets of Lothal, never knowing what happened to Mira and Ephriam. Ezra grew up to be a thief just fighting to survive. At seven years old, Ezra lost his parents when they were taken from the Empire and charged with crimes of treason. After his house was marked off limits to live in, Ezra was forced to begin a life in the streets. He apprenticed under Ferpil Wallaway, who taught him to be a thief and befriended Moreena Krai, a girl his age and was aware of his thieveing nature. However, she and her parents left for Alderaan to live with her grandmother after the Empire caused them too much devastation. Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had been taught well by Kanan and Hera. In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off of Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. Over time, Ezra developed some of his crewmates habits: with Hera, they both see the good in everyone and are very dedicated to the rebellion and taking command, causing Kanan to see that Ezra "takes after Hera sometimes," Kanan's protective but rash and undisciplined persona, understanding Chopper like Sabine and Hera, and shouting "Karabast" like Zeb. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered into conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew more and more at least, until their reconcilation before the trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorse, blaming himself for both of it. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. ☀Ezra also had a great deal of respect for the lives of other sentient beings. This led him to object to Saw Gerrera's harsh treatment of the Geonosian Klik-Klak and his threat to destroy the last Geonosian queen egg. Ezra also had a friendly and kind demeanor which allowed him to gain Klik-Klak's trust After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezralearned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Physical Appearances Throughout the series, Ezra was seen the ages of 14 in half of season 1, 15 in the second half of season 1 and most of season 2, 17 to 18 in season 3, and 19 in season 4. He was a boy with caramel skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes and was a lean teenager. Ezra's hair was mid-length and unruly hair and black eyebrows. He was the youngest of the Ghost crew. In season 1 and 2, Ezra mostly wore an orange jumpsuit, with a short-sleeved orange jacket that had yellow lining in the edge of his sleeves and looking on the rims of the flaps of his jacket. Ezra also wears a white armor brace and deep orange paddings on his other leg. He also wore deep orange shoes. After his battle with the Inquisitor, Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek. He also wears a belt that holds his lightsaber and wore black fingerless gloves and a comlink on his wrist. By season 3, Ezra grew up being a handsome young man who went under significantly changes. Instead, his hair was cut shorter and he had grown several inches, nearly reaching Hera's height. However, Ezra was still shorter than Sabine and Kanan. Apart from keeping his gloves, wrist comlink, and belt Ezra no longer wore his jumpsuit. He changed into a long-sleeved jacket that was orange and had beige padding that covered his shoulders and chest, as well as yellow lining. Ezra had light brown pants and boots that resembled Kanan's but light brown. Powers & Abilities Powers Ezra is one of the most powerful Force users, along with several others, such as the Skywalker family, Rey, and Yoda. He was able to jump long distances when making escapes on the rooftops and sense things before they happened. However, Ezra merely struck it off as luck and was completely unaware he was Force-sensitive until he unknowingly attracted the attention of former Jedi knight and Order 66 survivor, Kanan Jarrus. They both sensed each other through the Force before their first meeting. Ezra's strength within the Force has also gained the attention of several dark side users, including the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister, and former Sith Lord, Darth Maul, who all saw Ezra as a potential apprentice. However, due to Ezra's indominable will, he remained aligned with the light side of the Force and immediately rejected their attempts to offer training him. Abilities Overtime, Ezra became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling, being taught in combat by his Master and father figure, Kanan Jarrus and was a capable teacher, mentoring Sabine how to wield the Darksaber He was also a Master Pilot, being taught by presumably Hera Syndulla and more than capable of flying the Gauntlet, the ship previously called the Nightbrother and belonged to Maul. Possessions Lightsabers * First Lightsaber: Ezra constructed a lightsaber made from parts Sabine, Hera, Kanan and Chopper provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, he kept the blaster on stun due to his inability to kill someone. It was destroyed by Darth Vader during their duel on Malachor. * Second Lightsaber: The second lightsaber Ezra constructed, but this time, it was made more like a traditional Jedi and had a green blade. Weapons * Energy Slingshot: Ezra owned an energy slingshot as a weapon. It was able to knock his opponents off of buildings. It was not powerful enough to penetrate Stormtrooper armor. Ezra discarded it after he gained his own lightsaber. *'Pistol: '''Ezra began owning a pistol after his lightsaber/blaster hybrid was destroyed by Darth Vader on Malachor. *'Jetpack:' Ezra briefly owned a jetpack during the mission to Mandalore, rescuing Sabine's father. However, Ezra got rid of it, as he found it troublesome to control. Other Possessions *'Holodisc: Ezra had a holodisk that contained a picture of him and his parents before they were taken away by Stormtroopers. *'''Kanan's lightsaber: Ezra temporarily would wield Kanan's lightsaber during training and during the fight against the Inquisitor on Tarkin's Star Destroyer. *'Jedi Holocron': Ezra took Kanan's Jedi Holocron and later opened it on Kallus' Star Destroyer. He later used it when he and Maul were combining the Jedi and Sith Holocrons. However, in the process, both Holocrons were destroyed and it unintentionally forged a Force bond between Ezra and Maul. *'Sith Holocron:' Ezra and Maul acquired the Sith Holocron on Malachor together and Ezra kept the holocron in his possession from "Twilight of the Apprentice," where he first opened it until Steps Into Shadow, where Kanan confiscated it from him. After they retrieved it from the kryna spiders, Ezra possessed it until giving it to Maul , who combined both the Sith and Jedi Holocrons together before they were ultimately destroyed. Appearances ''Rebels'' Season 1 One day, Ezra stole several jogan, a fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezra spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezra felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who also sensed the teenager. However, Ezra quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezra witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezra overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, he used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezra hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before he escaped with the shipment they were trying to get. Following this, Ezra because aware that Sabine, Kanan and Zeb were in pursuit. As he ran away, Ezra encountered Sabine, who admitted that Ezra pulled a gutsy move but warned him of Zeb, who would no doubt end him and wished him luck before taking her blaster and taking two of the three crates with her. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he saw only Kanan (who had Zeb stand down) following close behind before fleeing and attempted to get away. However, Kanan managed to get in Ezra's way, causing the teenager to stop before they collided. Kanan attempted to get Ezra to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezra and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezra but Ghost and Kanan rescued Ezra by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezra decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra found himself face to face with the disappointed Ghost crew. He instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb and the two argued over who had true ownership of the crate Ezra managed to get away with. The teenager used this as an excuse and said the crate was his because he got to it first. Kanan stopped Ezra and Zeb from fighting, claiming the crate was theirs because it was always about who is last instead. Before he left, Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was begrudgingly left with the two and wanted to return home. during the attack, the teenager infuriated Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship; meanwhile, his absence didn't go unnoticed by Kanan, who demanded to know where the kid went. The vent was not enough to support Ezra's weight and he fell into the area where the guns below deck were. To Ezra's amazement, he was in space but fear of dying overcame Ezra saw the TIE fighters attacking the Ghost. However, he came face to face with the Mandalorian girl he met earlier and attempted to flirt with Wren but Orrelios interrupted Bridger before they disappeared into hyperspace. Ezra initially refused until he was convinced by Hera to warn Kanan, Zeb and Sabine about the trap. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra appears in one episode of Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Taking place sometime after "Fire Across the Galaxy," Ahsoka taught Ezra what happened when he did not have a lightsaber to help him fight his battles. Ezra claimed to feel powerful with it but Ahsoka removed his kyber Crystal from the lightsaber and began attacking Ezra with her own. Ezra had complained that Kanan never taught him like she did, but the former Jedi tells Ezra that he should consider this as a new lesson. Ezra used the Force to guide him while looking for his kybercrystal, which he later inserted back into his lightsaber and dodged Ahsoka's final attack. The woman observed that Ezra did need his weapon after all. However, he said that Ahsoka taught him something new: that if he doesn't have a lightsaber, then he must focus at times without a weapon. Ahsoka asked why he stopped but Ezra admitted he had been getting tired. The two laughed it off before calling it a day. Comics From 2015 to 2017, Ezra has appeared in the comics that had been released in the Star Wars Rebels magazines that were released monthly. The comics take place in between several episodes from the series. Ezra's Visions Taking place in between "Vision of Hope" and "Call to Action," Ezra has recurring nightmares Zeb, where a mysterious figure with a lightsaber approaches his friend. Zeb is seen begging for the person to see reason and for his life before the figure apparently kills him with the lightsaber. Ezra abruptly awakes. The next day, Ezra goes to Kanan's room and tells his master of the latest vision he has been plagued with the past three nights. Kanan advises his Padawan to be careful with this vision, reminding Ezra of the last vision he misinterpreted with Senator Trayvis and attempts to assure his Padawan that the figure isn't either of them and that nothing bad will happen due to Zeb being away on a solo mission, but Ezra isn't convinced. The two are interrupted by Hera over the intercom and informs Kanan and Ezra that Zeb has returned with important news. As the Lasat reveals the prices on their heads, the Ghost begins to malfunction and the crew hurriedly try to repair it. However, Chopper is suddenly shot by the impostor, causing the crew to hurriedly rush to the Droid's aid. Suddenly, Ezra gets a premonition that the impostor has already infiltrated the Ghost and goes to investigate by boarding the Phantom, where he finds Zeb unconscious at the seat and helped revive the Lasat. Quickly, the duo warn Hera, who orders the crew to return to the ship. They go to the room where the impostor is at but they open up to find Sabine sitting there and they quickly realize that the Sabine with them is the impostor who can shape-shift into their own forms. Zeb comes across the impostor, disguised as Ezra while the real Ezra appears with his lightsaber. To his horror, his vision has come true and that the figure in it was Ezra this whole time. Ezra is torn between the imposter and the real Zeb, fearing that he might hurt his friend. However, Ezra is able to tell which one is his real friend and took out the imposter with his blaster. Kanan quickly rushes in after hearing Ezra's gun go off and went to see if they are alright and Ezra explains that he found that the Zeb who came to "warn" them about the bounty was one of the bounty hunters who could shape-shift. After dumping The bounty Hunter on another planet, Ezra's teammates ask how he knew too tell which Zeb was the real one. Ezra revealed he could distinguish that one Zeb smelled and the other didn't. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0'' Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY third installment as a playable character. Star Wars: Force Arena Ezra (in his Rebels Season 3 appearance) is a playable character in Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Gallery Relationships List of Appearances Films *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore '' Shorts * Property of Ezra Television * Star Wars Rebels ** Season 1 ** Season 2 ** Season 3 ** Season 4 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Books *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' (First appearance, simultaneous with Ezra and the Pilot, and Ezra's Gamble) *''Sabine's Art Attack'' (Picture only) *''Zeb to the Rescue'' (Picture only) *''Ezra's Gamble'' (First appearance, simultaneous with Ezra and the Pilot, and Rise of the Rebels)' *Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Storybook Library'' *''Who Are the Rebels?'' *[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Droids_in_Distress_(book) Droids in Distress book] *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire book series. **Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' **''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' **''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Battle to the End'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Battle Plans from Darth Vader'' *''Treason Thrawn: Treason'' (Mentioned only) *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' (Indirect mention only) Video Games *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' (Picture only) *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Disney INFINITY 3.0'' Comics *''Thrawn 6'' (Appears through imagination) *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Star Wars Rebels Magazine '' **"Ring Race" **"Learning Patience" ** "The fake Jedi" (Indirect mention only) ** "Eyes on the Prize" ** "Sabotaged Supplies" **"Ezra's Vision" ** "Becoming Hunted" (Indirect mention only) ** "Senate Perspective" ** "Rebel Bluff" **"A Day's Duty" **"Ice Breaking" ** "Academy Cadets" ** "The Ballad of 264" (Flashbacks) ** "A Time to Survive" ** "The Gangsters of Galzez" **"The Line of Duty" *''Kanan: The Last Padawan'' **''Kanan 1'' **''Kanan 5'' **''Kanan 6'' **''Kanan 7'' **''Kanan 8'' **''Kanan 9'' **''Kanan 10'' **''Kanan 11'' **''Kanan 12'' *''Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Star Wars Adventures'' **Star Wars Adventures 7 ***Endangered, Part 1 ***Endangered, Part 2 *''Grand Admiral Thrawn: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *"The Beast Within"—''Star Wars Rebels Animation-Magazine 3'' Trivia *Ezra was fourteen at the beginning of the series. By "Empire Day," Ezra turned fifteen. In season 3, Ezra is seventeen and nineteen in the last season. * In "Fire Across the Galaxy," Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek after the Inquisitor used his spinning lightsaber while attempting to kill him. *As of season 3, Ezra went through a drastic redesign, as his hair was cut shorter, his costume was switched over from a jumpsuit to a jacket only and Ezra's shin guards and shoes were replaced with boots. *Ezra shares several similarities with **Ahsoka Tano: Both were fourteen at the beginning of their respective series, the youngest of the main cast, have a rash but dedicated personality, and family-like relationships with their Masters, Anakin (who Ahsoka sees as an older brother) and Kanan (who Ezra saw as a father) **Rey: They are orphans who were both forced to steal in order to survive, unaware they were Force-sensitive, had a pirate take an interest in them (Maz Kanata and Hondo Ohnaka), a dark sider attempted to turn them to the dark side of the Force (Kylo Ren and Darth Maul.) Ultimately, they remain on the side of good and find a family in their own way (the Resistance for Rey and the ''Ghost ''crew for Ezra) **Luke Skywalker: Orphans who grew up not realizing that they were Force-sensitive, are pulled from their home planet and fight in the Rebellion, are tempted with the Dark Side of the Force by another dark-sider who wants to turn them into their own apprentice (Darth Vader for Luke and Maul for Ezra). They also start off with blue lightsabers but their second lightsaber is green. Additionally, Ezra and Luke also are swept into an adventure with a Jedi (Obi Wan and Kanan) Luke is also the one who served as inspiration for Ezra. **Anakin Skywalker: Ezra and Anakin both appear to be corruptible, initially friendly and beleive in doing the right thing, have a background poverty. However, what foils Anakin and Ezra is that he learned to let go and accepted loss and refused Palpatine. **He also has several similarities with his own master, Kanan Jarrus: They were both merely fourteen when they became Padawans. Under Jedi Training, they both favor Form III, a form that Kanan's Master, Depa Billaba, would teach him and what he would often teach Ezra. Both noted as being reckless, unfocused, and undisciplined. Since a young age, they lost a family (Ezra lost his parents while Kanan lost the Jedi Order. They were both were forced to take care of themselves at a young age before they met the Ghost crew, Ezra at age seven and Kanan at age fourteen. Befriended a pirate (Kanan met Janus Kasmir and Ezra met Hondo Ohnaka) They often get creative with their plans or means of escape. They had a position in their respective affiliations (Grand Army of the Republic, the Rebel Alliance) as a Commander. However, Ezra made it to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Both have a will to protect their friends from anything. Ezra wants to protect his friends with his powers so they won't get hurt again while Kanan sought to protect Ezra from the dark side of the Force. Later, they both sacrifice themselves to save their friends. (Kanan gave the ultimate sacrifice to destroy the TIE Defender project on Lothal to save Ezra, Sabine and Hera and Ezra willingly allowed himself to be taken into hyperspace with Thrawn and the Purgill) They also didn't complete their training and are stuk at the rank fo Padawan. *Ezra's favorite color appears to be orange because he is seen wearing it in both of his jumpsuit and his jacket in season three *Ezra, Luke and Leia are all the same age, with Ezra being born on Empire Day and the twins being born two days later. *Ezra is meant to serve as a foil to Anakin Skywalker: While both are incredibly strong in the Force, are aspiring leaders, and quote corruptable, Ezra refuses to fallow the same path as Anakin and instead of giving into the dark power to save his family, he instead rejects it and decides to sacrifice himself instead of his loved ones. *Like Zeb, he shouts "Karabast" whenever he is in a moment of crisis. *Like Hera, both of them try to see the best in everyone and have a strong dedication to the rebelllion as the show progresses. *Both he and Sabine shared being the youngest members of the Ghost cre. *Like Hera, Sabine and Kanan, he began to understand Chopper just a little bit. By season 3, he mastered it. *StarWars.com blogger James Burns deduced that Ezra Bridger was named after the Old Testimant character, Ezra. Dave Filoni and Simon Kinberg confirmed this to be true and that other characters had historial or Biblical meaning behind their names. *For a boy who rebels against the Empire, it is ironic that Ezra was born on the day the Empire was founded. Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Book Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Orphans Category:Disney Character Category:Disney INFINITY Characters Category:Lovers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters